onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Smoothie
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates ; Charlotte Family | occupation = Pirate; One of the Three Sweet Commanders; | jva = | bounty = 932,000,000 }} Charlotte Smoothie is the 14th daughter of the Charlotte Family and one of the Three Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom Pirates. She also serves as Totto Land's . Appearance Smoothie is a large woman with dark eyes, prominent lips, and extremely long legs. She has long and wavy, light hair that covers her right eye and stretches down her back. She wears a striped leotard, a large, light scarf, sleeves around her elbows, a huge, floppy cap resembling an oversized beret, and a pair of long, dark boots, which reach up to her knees, with decorative adornments at the top. She also has a small tattoo of a rose on her upper right leg. Personality Smoothie approaches things with a carefree attitude. She will agree to help crewmates if she has the time but tends not to display any investment into any task. However, she will be remorseful if she fails that task. She likes to squeeze the life out of even subordinates, even when being pleaded to stop, and enjoys drinking the liquid produced while callously dropping dried-out bodies aside. Abilities and Powers As a Sweet Commander, Smoothie's authority within the Big Mom Pirates is second only to her mother herself. As the Minister of Juice, she also governs one of Totto Land's islands. Her bounty of 932,000,000 suggests that the World Government considers her extremely dangerous to their operations. Physical Abilities Smoothie possesses a level of physical strength befitting her size, being able to pick up, with one hand, and with both hands squeeze out a normal-sized person using her ability without effort. Devil Fruit Smoothie seems to possess a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit ability that allows her to wring some sort of liquid out of someone like a table cloth, in which the victim will be all dried out and said liquid can then be drunk by her. Contrary to how dangerously shriveled victims are seemingly left, the process of wringing appears to give them a pleasant sensation, as seen with a woman who was moaning in pleasure. Additionally, the ability does not tear bodily tissues, despite demanding twisting in such extreme manner. Weapons Smoothie carries a large sword on her back, with its sheath shaped like a drill. History Yonko Saga Totto Land Arc The day before the wedding between Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji, Smoothie and Katakuri arrived at the Whole Cake Chateau. Smoothie was first seen inside the Room of Treasure, guarding the three poneglyphs in Big Mom's possession alongside Tamago. She was using her power to squeeze the life out of a woman, while Tamago explained what Poneglyphs are and that they needed to increase their security of the Poneglyphs in Big Mom's possession, because he suspected that Pedro would come for them just like he did five years prior. When Pedro indeed showed up, Tamago and some of the soldiers went after him. While this happened, Brook managed to take Smoothie's forces by surprise and enter the Room of Treasure, locking them out. However, since the Room of Treasure only had one entrance, Smoothie planned on killing Brook once he got outside, but Tamago told her to capture Brook alive so Big Mom could add him to her collection. Trivia *A smoothie is a blended, usually sweetened beverage made from fresh fruit or vegetables. The name follows the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *Smoothie has the second highest known bounty in the series at 932,000,000, which is the highest known bounty for a female character. *Her ability to drain liquid from another's body and turn them into a dried husk is similar to the Suna Suna no Mi's power of absorbing moisture on touch. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Smoothie pt:Charlotte Smoothie ru:Шарлотта Смузи it:Charlotte Smoothie fr:Charlotte Smoothie Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters